The present invention relates generally to the art of lubricant circulation systems used to provide a continuous supply of lubricant fluid to hydrodynamic sleeve bearings.
Hydrodynamic sleeve bearings are configured so that the shaft rides upon a thin film of lubricant fluid such as a petroleum-based or synthetic oil. In such bearings, the shaft extends through a sleeve material. Further, the bearing typically includes an oil ring to supply the lubricant fluid from a sump defined in the bearing housing to the top of the shaft.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,048, which is commonly assigned to the applicant and which is incorporated herein by reference, an apparatus and process is provided to supplement the lubrication provided by the oil ring. To accomplish this, a reservoir is provided which is in fluid communication with a bearing outlet such that the lubricant fluid will flow from the sump to the reservoir. The reservoir is configured to maintain therein a predetermined quantity of lubricant fluid. A pump having a pump inlet and a pump outlet provides fluid communication with the reservoir. A pump communicates with the reservoir to draw the lubricant fluid therefrom and deliver it to the bearing inlet. The pump mechanism is regulated such that any excess lubricant flow from the pump is directed back to the reservoir. A filter is used to remove impurities from the lubricant fluid prior to delivery to the bearing housing.
The lubricant circulation apparatus referenced above improves the quality of the lubricant fluid and provides a reliable mechanism for maintaining an appropriate level of oil within the hydrodynamic sleeve bearing sump. However, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.